


swarm

by Mr-MistyEyed (tallxboys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jenshler, Multi, Projection, hes doin great tho, i got inspired on tumblr and made this!!, jenna is there for her boy, josh is. josh., joshler - Freeform, jyler, tyler is . a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallxboys/pseuds/Mr-MistyEyed
Summary: shaking hands with the dark parks of my thoughts .tyler gets lost in his head sometimes . jenna helps . they both enjoy josh’s company .
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 20





	swarm

sometimes tyler forgets himself as real. floating, casually throughout existence and time itself. everything happened in muffled colors and sounds. people joke that he’s deaf with how many times he replies ‘huh?’ to someone speaking.

“dude—tyler, are you even listening to me?” 

tyler would only be able to shudder and nod his head. his eyes felt glossy and his hands felt ready to float up to the ceiling. he sat on them to keep them grounded.

his closest understand. not fully, but they get it. it’s tyler. they stopped verbally questioning—out loud to tyler at least—when they find him standing in the middle of the room staring off into space. it’s a new fad for him—he’ll stand up and immediately fall into his brain. people have to approach him quietly when he’s like this as he doesn’t even realize it’s happening and descends into a panic. he swears he was somewhere else—mentally and what felt to be physically as well. 

“just breathe, alright? c’mere, sit down.” 

with buckling knees and a tight chest—tyler would oblige with no reply.

tyler often holds up a hand, the lines of his palm staring back into his retinas, and almost analyzes his person. his friend, josh, snickers and places a small piece of paper with scribbles on it and says you can’t tell if he’s reading it or not. 

josh means well. the thought of hurting or dismantling never crossing his mind. he’s been there through tyler’s highs and his lows lower than this. his fear of not being able to help tyler to the best of his abilities is consistent—nagging and mean. he usually keeps his distance and hands it over to jenna. she understands. josh accepts his self given placement as the lighthearted healer who jokes tyler back to normal. 

tyler understands. he appreciates josh. he ignores jenna’s gentle, smug side eyes when tyler rests his temple on josh’s shoulder.

it’s not always fun and laughs, though, placing objects on him and cracking jokes like people with their sleeping friends. it gets scary for tyler. he genuinely gets lost. the near movie play outs and words that swarm his conscious is deafening, twisting his stomach until it’s in knots and he suddenly comes to with tears in his eyes, few dropping down unshaven cheeks. 

jenna, bless her heart, is usually always there with him when he falls into these episodes. it doesn’t aways happen; tyler thanks god. 

it took time, beginning with slighted annoyed under the breath comments and her eyes rolling to the other direction. she’s human. and normal, tyler argues, which jenna argues back that nobody’s really normal. tyler shrugs and returns back to his current task at hand 

jenna eventually learned. time, patience, and a heart full of affection for the other. not quite knowing if it was right or would actually help—she started with hushed whispers, practically having a full one sided conversation with the lost boy sat next to her. sometimes she’ll catch him quick, earning back nods and small noises of acknowledgement. she just continues on until his lashes flutter and his eyes tare away from the dry cracks across one of his palms.

“okay, ty?” 

“yeah,” 

tyler’s voice was strained, seeming worn from the exhausting internal battles his thoughts forced him through. once he pulled away from them they aways disappeared—fizzling out into whatever air they were breathing at that moment. he rarely could remember what sucked him in and held him hostage after the fact. 

he received gentle touches from his partner sat next to him. feather light fingertips brushing down and across the seams of a blandly colored pullover. hoodies helped, lots of pressure kept him grounded for the most part. jenna always made sure to squeeze back when he’d shakily grab for an anchor to save him from spiraling.

jenna felt bad—she couldn’t help it. tyler hated sympathy. too many forced smiles and sad eyes from adults and therapists he’s had to deal with. all meant well but it stuck wrong with him—tyler is the stubborn type after all. 

it kept him exhausted most nights. jenna helps, josh too. josh has always helped from the beginning—tyler still has a twinge of guilt for jenna helping him now instead of his friend, but help is better than none. especially when josh is a drive away and jenna’s in the next room over. 

tyler would refuse sleep because of this. eyes cracked open and bloodshot, hair a mess from deadweight hands tugging through the brown unwashed shreds atop his skull. jenna felt like she was staring down at a dead body the first time she walked in on him. 

it was the first time jenna saw him cry. it wasn’t a pretty sight—not that crying typically is, but emotionless features with a soul that seemed sucked out and focused somewhere else, matched with moonlit beads rolling down slim unhealthy cheeks startled jenna to her very core. it was haunting and she made a promise to herself to never let him get like that again. she’s so far been good at keeping her promise. 

she’d begun setting routines for tyler—keeping him busy, hands steady and mind focused and awake—most importantly alive. alive, the word has changed for both tyler and jenna. something tyler ponders often and feels himself melt away from continuously, while it’s something jenna continues to do and her practices of keeping tyler up to the chase get better and more determined everyday. 

it’s a hard fight. tyler’s conscious stubborn behaviors and zoned out lifeless hard edges clash against jenna’s bright bubbly, yet stern and confident curves. they buttheads, as most do. it’s healthy. jenna reassures herself while tyler falls apart and fears. 

that’s where jenna’s thankful for josh—appreciative of his bond with tyler. she swears they share the same soul. tyler becoming more alive than ever when they’re all together being the proof in the tyler’s heart shaped pudding. 

jenna has questioned before, tip toeing around the meaning and true questions she wanted to speak. not that she was scared to ask, or even wary of the answer. she just didn’t want tyler to scare himself, get too confused and visibly slip away. jenna has her assumptions and facts that she can see through like glass—watching the two boys together make sense. 

it all makes sense. jenna smiles when the words cross her mind.

“you good?” 

tyler was beaming. josh was over earlier. their laughter, jokes, and manly shrills still bouncing off the newly painted walls. jenna’s heart was full. 

“yeah. ‘m good. like when josh comes over.” 

“i know.” 

jenna was smiling if not harder than tyler, which confused him. he was happy she was happy. and honestly, he was happy that he was happy too. 

“you and josh have always been close, yeah?” 

tyler nodded. confused by jenna’s beginning but prideful about the memories.

jenna nodded back. she knew in her heart she was never gonna say anything too definite. at least until much later. she didn’t have a problem with it, which she fears is the fact she’s actually more scared about.

“he should come for dinner. more often. maybe stay overnight a few times, yeah?” 

tyler nodded once more, eyes flickering across the decor they’ve renovated to fit their new home. 

his eyes fell on the sunset outside shining through the living room window—through the trees apart of the forest—his forest. his property. tyler was happy. 

“should get some four wheelers—for me and josh.” 

“that’s a good idea, bub.” 

tyler looked at her, smiling. they were both still smiling.

yeah. tyler agreed, it was a good idea. he was excited for future dinners with josh and jenna, too. 

tyler began rambling on about the brands and colors of four wheelers to fit him and josh and jenna only smiled, offering near whispered ‘yeah’s’. jenna thinks she was excited for future dinners too. 

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? possibly not. do i like this? absolutely.


End file.
